Una promesa rota, y los motivos del regreso
by Gallifreyan Nenuphar
Summary: Ivy juró y perjuró que jamás volvería a quella casa de locos. Sin embargo, la vida no siempre te deja cumplir tus promesas. / One-shot. Spoilers si no has visto la película / Rated M for incest./ Espero que os guste.


Disclaimer: August: Osage county no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

Una promesa rota, y los motivos del regreso.

Juré y perjuré que jamás volvería aquí...Ni aunque me llevaran arrastrada. Ni aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando y esa vieja casa llena de polvo y mosquitos fuera el último refugio en la tierra.

Y sin embargo aquí estoy. Cuatro años despues, maleta en mano.

No me malinterpreteis. No he venido para quedarme. Es una maleta pequeña, de esas que solo te dejan meter ropa para dos días, y el cepillo de dientes. Con suerte todo se arreglaría antes de dos días, y podría volver a New York.

Todo empezó el Domingo.

Charles y yo desayunábamos en la cama, mientras escuchábamos la radio. Charles se había empeñado en que no quería una televisión en nuestra nueva casa, le recordaba a cuando era su única vía de escape para huir del infierno que era su casa. Despues de hablarlo, accedió a que tuviéramos una en el salón. Al menos para ver las noticias. Pero no en el dormitorio.

Yo mordisqueaba una tostada con mermelada de ciruela, apoyada en su pecho desnudo, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Él mientras acariciaba mi pelo, de vez en cuando hacía caricias en mi hombro, y dejaba algún beso en mi cabeza. Luego daba un trago de su taza de té.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesilla. Levantamos ambos los ojos hacia él

-Quiénm será a estas horas de la mañana? Espero que no sean de la compañía telefónica...- Me estiré hasta alcanzar el teléfono, y miré el número. Luego miré a Charles- Es Karen...-Pulsé el botón verde- Si?...Karen, Karen! Tranquila...-Charles debió entender lo que había pasado cuando mi mirada se volvió pesada, y tomó mi mano con delicadeza.

Mamá había fallecido.

No se porqué me empezó a pesar el cuerpo, a costarme respirar. No lo entiendo. Nos había hecho tanto daño, que no debería estar triste, no debería...

Empecé a llorar.

-Claro...Iré.- Dos palabras que dije sin pensar, y que habían roto la promesa que me hice años atrás. Charles tomó el teléfono que aun sostenía en mi mano, y se encargó de colgar la llamada. Luego me abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba, hasta que, media hora despues, me calmé, y el llanto remitió a niveles mínimos.

-Estas segura?- Dijo, apartando un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

-Aunque quisiera...Ya no puedo echarme atrás.- Me abracé a su pecho, y nos quedamos allí durante dos horas más. Nos pasamos la tarde haciendo la pequeña maleta que llevaríamos, y ninguno de los dos estábamos de humor para tener un momento romántico, sabiendo el lugar al que nos dirigíamos.

No le pregunté a Charles si estaba seguro de ir. Sabía que enfrentarse a su madre iba a ser duro. Me pilló un par de veces mirándole con ojos llenos de ansia e inseguridad, pero solo se limitaba a sonreir, a darme un beso, y a decirme que todo iría bien.

Mi héroe. Como había cambiado desde que nos fuimos. Desde que estuvimos separados, durante más de medio año, hasta que nos volvimos a reunir, aquel día, en la pastelería en la que trabajaba yo ahora.

Nos iríamos el Lunes por la mañana, llegaríamos a tiempo para el funeral, y pasaríamos la noche allí. No en la casa, obviamente, en un pequeño hotel cercano. Lo prefería mil veces, antes que esa mansión de locos.

Me importaba un comino la lectura del testamento. Como sabría despues, mamá había legado todo, incluida la casa, a la chica india que papá había contratado ocho años antes, para que cuidara de ella. Mejor. No quería nada suyo. No sea que estuviera maldito o algo así.

Llamé a mi ayudante en la pastelería, para asegurarme de que se encargarían de todo aquellos dos días que yo no estaría. Oh, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que ir y quedarme trabajando. Adoraba mi tienda. Pero ya estaba hecho.

- Ivy...- Charles me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, tendiéndome un plato con la cena. -Llevas en silencio toda la tarde...Al menos háblame.- Pidió con voz suave. Me obligué a sonreir, pero creo que lo único que me salió fue una mueca cansada

-Lo siento...Es todo esto. No pensé que tuviera que volver...- Dije bebiendo un sorbo de vino

-No tenemos por qué ir, lo sabes, verdad?-

Sonreí y tomé su mano, mientras cenaba.

-Lo se.

Esa noche hicimos el amor dos veces. Fue tan reconfortante que me quedé dormida como un bebé, sin pensar en qué me aguardaría al regresar a aquella casa.

* * *

><p>Y esa es la historia. Aquí estamos otra vez. Charles está sacando su maleta.<p>

-Ivy, "El acuerdo" sigue en pie?- Pregunta inocentemente al llegar a mi lado. Le miro con los labios apretados.

-A la porra el acuerdo.- Y tomo su mano. Me da fuerza, siento que me da valor.

Subimos las escaleras del porche, y llamamos al timbre. Dentro se escuchó el ruido de varios platos, y pasos acelerados. La primera que llegó a la puerta y la abrió fue Bárbara.

-Ivy...- Dice parpadeando boquiabierta. Tengo que aguantarme para no sonreir.

-Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde.- Contesto con fingida educación. Me daba igual la misa. Me daba igual llegar tarde. Esto iba a ser rápido, y lo menos doloroso posible para todos.

-Quien es?- Dice una voz detrás de Bárbara. Charles aprieta mi mano, porque reconoce esa voz. Su madre, la tía Mattie Fae, aparece por la puerta, vestida de negro, con los ojos rojos de llorar, y con un pañuelo en la mano. Casi me da pena.

Casi.

-Hola, tía Mattie Fae- Siento como Charles quiere soltar mi mano, pero no le dejo. Hago mi agarre más fuerte, espero no estar haciéndole daño.

El vernos cogidos de la mano, hace que a tía Mattie Fayese le olvide momentaneamente la pena por la muerte de mamá, y nos observe, asombrada. Charles mira hacia abajo, quizá por inercia. Yo, en cambio, no aparto la vista de ella. Estamos juntos. Somos medio hermanos. Y nos queremos. Y se que no se atreverá a decir nada. Ni ella, ni Bárbara. Las conozco demasiado bien, y los secretos son su fuerte. La imagen externa, el qué dirán...Les preocupa tanto que no revelarán ni una palabra sobre nuestro verdadero parentesco.

-Hola, mamá...- Charles murmura.

Otra cabeza se asoma por detrás de Bárbara. Es el tío Charlie, que va vestido lo más formalmente que puede, y mantiene una expresión seria.

-Ivy, Charles!- Dice apartando a tía Mattie Fae y a Bárbara, y saliendo a abrazarnos. Tengo que soltar a Charles para poder responder a su abrazo.

-Tío Charlie...Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también cariño, aunque ojalá fuera en mejores circunstancias.- Responde con una voz reconfortante. Me hubiera gustado mantener el contacto con el tío Charlie. Era quizá el único cuerdo en esta familia. Despues de darme un achuchón fuerte, me suelta y se dirige a Charles. Ambos se dan la mano, y luego un abrazo. La expresión de alivio de mi héroe es para ponerla en un libro. Se que quiere a su padre, y me apunto mentalente mantener el contacto con él una vez terminemos con todo esto.

Bárbara me coge del brazo y me arrastra dentro de la casa

-Te has vuelto loca?!- Me dice con los labios apretados. Yo parpadeo, incrédula.

-Tu fuiste quien se lo dijo a Charles

-Para que supiera la verdad! No podeis seguir adelante con esto.- Osea que se lo había dicho para ver si era él el que rompía conmigo? Como la odiaba. Bruja. Por suerte mi Charles era una buena persona, sin prejuicios, y con espacio en su corazón para un único sentimiento: El amor.

-Llevamos asi bastante tiempo, y no nos vamos a separar. Me sorprende que no lo hayas aceptado ya.

-Es que no lo voy a aceptar! -Su voz es un susurro, pero se nota que está alterada. Para más Inri, la tía Mattie Fae se une a su bando.

-Ivy, has perdido la cabeza?

Me suelto de los brazos de Bárbara, sacudiendome.

-No me toqueis.

-Ocurre algo? -Tío Charles ha entrado en casa. Mi héroe está detras suyo, mirando por encima del hombro la escena. Casi puedo ver como contiene las respiración, y oir el latido acelerado de su corazón. No estaba cómodo allí, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo.

-Ivy no puede ir así al funeral. - Se inventa rápido Bárbara -voy a llevarla arriba a cambiarse.

-Y mírare tu también. Que clase de ropa es esa para ir al funeral de tu tía?- Pregunta tía Mattie Fae dirigiéndose a Charles hijo, que da un respingo y baja la mirada.

-No te atrevas...-Empiezo la frase, pero Bárbara no me deja terminar, tirando de mi hacia arriba de las escaleras. Pasamos por delante de Karen, que por lo que parece, ahora es rubia...Y creo que se ha vuelto a operar la nariz. Entramos en mi antigua habitación y cierra de un portazo.

-No deberíais estar juntos!

-Bárbara!

-Sois hermanos!

-Qué más te da?! No vamos a tener hijos

-Dios eres exasperante!

-Y tu insoportable y gritona! -Cruzo los brazos- Ahora déjame, tengo que vestirme de luto, o algo asi. Aunque prefiero unos zapatos de claqué, para bailar sobre la tumba de mamá.

-Ivy!

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no harías lo mismo.- Espeto, mirando fijamente a mi hermana a los ojos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio tenso, un esbozo de sonrisa aparece en un lado de la cara de Bárbara.

-Sois felices?

-¿Cómo?

-Que si sois felices.- Repite con tono neutral. La inspecciono con la mirada, sospechosamente.

-Si. Mucho.- Respondo de manera seca. Bárbara mira al suelo, luego a la pared, y luego a mi de nuevo.

-Vístete rápido.- Y sale del cuarto sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

><p>La misa no es muy larga. No más larga que la de papá. Recibimos el pésame de las pocas personas que quedaban por la zona, y nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa. Primera parte superada.<p>

En el coche va conduciendo Charles. Quise conducir yo, pero él insistió. Yo voy en el asiento del copiloto, y detrás va tia Mattie Fae, el tío Charlie, y Karen.

Bárbara y Karen no pueden verse sin bufarse. Karen culpa a Bárbara de su separación. Bueno, el tío era un pedófilo, y un borracho. No iba a durar. Y Bárbara...Desde la separación con su marido, había ido a mejor, pero se había vuelto más sarcástica, y escéptica. La verdad es que ahora me caía un poco mejor, quizá porque nos parecíamos en un pequeño porcentaje. No se que habrá sido de la hija que ambos tenían, pero no tenía muy buena pinta la última vez que estuvimos aquí...Aunque ha pasado casi una década, me pregunto si habrá sentado cabeza.

-¿Dios santo Charles es que quieres que nos matemos?- La voz de la tía Mattie Fae me saca de mis pensamientos. Automáticamente miro el velocímetro, estirando un poco el cuello.

-Mattie Fae, no va ni siquiera a la velocidad máxima- Dice Charlie, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa. Ella bufa, y se abanica con la mano. Miro a Charles, que va con la mirada fija en la carretera, pero puedo notar como sus nudillos pierden color, al agarrar el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Te dieron el carnet de conducir en NY? No me lo expli...

-Mattie Fae!- Espeta Cahrlie, alzando un poco la voz- creo que ya hablamos alguna vez sobre esto.

-Ivy, entonces...- Interviene por primera vez Karen, inclinándose hacia delante, de tal forma que pueda oirla mejor- Estais viviendo en New York?

-Si. Nos encontramos allí.

-Y estais viviendo juntos?- La pregunta del millón. Karen nuca tuvo mucha capacidad deductiva, asi que le concedí la licencia de preguntar por aquello, sin molestarme. Asiento con la cabeza.

-Si.- Tengo que humedecerme los labios al terminar aquella sencilla, y a la vez difícil palabra.

-Que bien. Así tendreis menos que pagar de gastos de alquiler.

Desde entonces Karen me cayó mejor.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurre en silencio. No sabría decir si siento pena por ello, o dar gracias por ello. Por lo menos los platos no volaban a través de la mesa.<p>

-En qué estás trabajando, Charles? -Pregunta Karen, con tono curioso. Antes de hablar, Charles se limpia con la servilleta.

-En un taller de pianos.

-Tiene que ser precioso- Responde ella, con una sonrisa inocente. Charles asiente con una sonrisa ilusionada. De reojo miro a MAttie Fae, que se dedica a masticar la dura y gomosa carne de su guiso, y no puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me pilla, y yo vuelvo la vista a mi plato rápidamente.

-El otro día, nos enviaron un Steinway del 73, para que lo afinaran, y le dieran unos retoques al barnizado. Era precioso, y sonaba tan dulce...- Es la primera vez que escucho a Charles pronunciar más de cinco palabras seguidas delante de más de dos personas. Pero claro, entre la música, y Charles, nada se interponía.

-No sabía que tocaras el piano.- Interviene Bárbara.

-Porque no sabe.- Espeta tía Mattie Fae. Charlie no puede contestar, debido a que tiene la boca llena, y no puede hablar. Charles baja la vista al plato.

-Basta...

-¿Cómo has dicho?¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no balbucees?

Charles sube la mirada, hacia su madre, y la deja fija en sus ojos.

-He dicho basta.- Responde, de nuevo, esta vez con voz firme, vocalizando cada palabra. Creo que todos hemos dejado el tenedor en la mesa, yo incluída. Charles nunca se enfrentaba a su madre. Esperaba que se mantuviera en pie hasta el final

-¿Vas a contestarme así? ¿A tu propia madre?- Tía Mattie Fae se levanta, imponente. Puedo notar como Charles respira agitado, y para darle fuerza, pongo mi mano en su rodilla.

-Mamá. Siempre te he querido...Pero creo que tu a mi no. Por eso no voy a seguir así...- Charles responde, con voz tranquila. Intenta disimular sus nervios. -Trabajo, en algo que me hace feliz. Tengo...Todo lo que siempre he deseado.- Llegado a este punto se levanta- No soy...Un fracasado. Ya no.- Mira al resto de la familia- Lo siento...Tengo que salir...

Y dicho esto, se marcha de la estancia, con un paso tan firme, que dudaba si era porque estaba decidido en lo que había dicho o porque estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no caerse. El viejo chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse hace que todos los que estábamos en la sala nos acordemos de que podemos respirar.

Yo miro al tío Charlie, y sus ojos me lo dicen todo "Ve tras él".

Y eso hago. Sin excusarme. No me hace falta.

Nos encontramos fuera de la casa. a pocos metros de la entrada. Charles está de espaldas, con las manos en las caderas, y mirando el sol ponerse. Yo bajo las escaleritas, y me acerco, despacio, sin querer asustarlo.

-Nunca había respondido así a mamá...-Murmura él, aun de espaldas. Sabe que soy yo. Pues claro que sabe que soy yo. Me acerco por detrás y poso mis manos en sus hombros.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?- Pregunto simplemente. Unos segundos de silencio siguen a aquella pregunta, y finalmente, Charles toma aire y gira unos grados la cabeza. Lo suficiente para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Bien...-Dice, soltando la palabra como si fuera un plomo. Parece saborear el sentimiento. Parece nuevo para él.- Bien...- Repite, como si no se lo creyera. Yo hago un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la vieja casa.

-¿Nos despedimos y nos vamos al hotel? Mañana leerán el testamento, y luego podremos volver a NY.- Acaricio sus brazos con suavidad, y él responde en consecuencia, asintiendo con la cabeza. Charles siempre estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que significase pasar tiempo los dos a solas. Claro que le gustaba salir con nuestros amigos en NY, aunque no teníamos muchos. Pero siempre había sido una persona más íntima, casera.

-¿Crees que Nick habrá regado las plantas que le dijimos?- Preguntó, tomando mi mano, mientras volvíamos.

-No. Creo que tendremos que comprar orquideas nuevas.

* * *

><p>La despedida fue breve e indolora. Tio Charlie dio un fuerte abrazo a Ivy, con el que casi se asfixia, y después otro a mi. Me llevó a un rincón apartado mientras ella se despedía de sus hermanas, y me preguntó si éramos felices.<p>

-Papá. Tengo todo lo que deseo en la vida...Te prometo que no podría ser más feliz.- Contesté sinceramente. Con mi padre nunca me hizo falta mentir. Ivy era la luz de mi vida. Con ella sentía que estaba completo. Que mi vida estaba completa.

-Entiende, hijo, que desearía que las cosas fueran de otro modo. Pero si tiene que ser ella...Que asi sea entonces.

-Lo entiendo, papá. Gracias por aceptarlo.- Charles sonrió amablemente, y dio un abrazo a su padre.

-Nos vemos mañana, hijo.

-Claro. Nos vemos mañana.

Y después Ivy y yo nos marchamos de aquella casa.

* * *

><p>No tardaron mucho en llegar al hotel. Ivy iba todo el rato cogida de la mano de Charles, y solo la soltó cuando ambos tuvieron que bajar del coche. Rodeó la furgoneta rápidamente, y antes de que él pudiera pronunciar la frase que iba a decir, ella le agarró de las solapas de la camisa, y planto un beso en sus labios.<p>

-Lo que has hecho antes, ha sido muy valiente. Y me gusta.- Susurró Ivy, contra los labios de Charles.

-¿Hm?...¿Que te..."gusta"?¿De "gustar"...?- Dejó la frase en el aire, y miró en dirección al piso donde tenían la habitación. Ella entendió el significado de la pregunta, y asintió.

-No me preguntes por qué, pero...Ha sido emocionante. Verte contestar asi a Mattie Fae. Creo que por poco se atraganta con su propio guiso.

-¡Ivy!- Charles se puso rojo, pero se rió también. La cara de su madre cuando él había reaccionado ante su provocación había sido de risa.

-No la defiendas. Es una bruja.- Respondió Ivy dejando un beso en su mano.

-Es tu familia también.

-No Charles. Tú eres mi familia. Bueno y el tío Charlie también.- Ivy tiró un poco de su mano en dirección al vestíbulo del hotel.

-Me gustaría poder hablar un poco más con él.- Comentó Charles, mientras se dejaba llevar por ella.

-Lo se. Lo haremos.

Y esas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Charles, que no se le fue hasta que llegaron al cuarto.

* * *

><p>Nos fuimos al día siguiente. Maletas, despedidas, un calor insufrible, y la diversión de ver la cara de vinagre de Mattie Fae mientras el tío Charlie nos achucha a los dos.<p>

Entre las tres nos hemos repartido las joyas de mamá, y la casa se la ha quedado Johna. Me parece bien, ya que ella no quiere las joyas para nada, y nosotras no queremos volver a un lugar lleno de recuerdos amargos, y fantasmas del pasado. Quizá para ella sería una hoja en blanco, pero nosotras...Necesitábamos una nueva página donde escribir nuestra historia.

Me dejo caer en el asiento del coche, agotada.

-Arranca por Dios y vámonos de aquí.

Charles me mira desde el asiento del conductor, y gira la llave del contacto. El coche arranca con un rugido, y por fin, nos alejamos de aquel pedazo de infierno. La carretera levanta polvo según pasamos por ella, haciendo el paisaje más depresivo de lo que ya es por si mismo. Pero no me importa, porque ahora por fin estaba en paz. La generación envenenada daba a su fin, habiendo eliminado el origen de todo el mal.

-¿En qué piensas?- Me pregunta Charles mientras conduce.

-¿Hm?- Respondo, saliendo de mi burbuja, y girando la cabeza.

-Nada.- Charles sonríe y vuelve la vista a la carretera. Yo suspiro y me acomodo en el asiento.

-Creo que deberíamos pintar la casa cuando lleguemos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta. Un cambio de color le sentará bien.

Y asi seguimos hablando, de vuelta a casa, al que de verdad era nuestro hogar, donde estaba nuestra vida.

Juré y perjuré que jamás volvería a aquella casa, y solo he roto mi promesa una vez. Ahora hablamos más con Karen, que incluso se ha pasado a visitarnos un par de veces cuando ha viajado a la ciudad. De Bárbara no he vuelto a oir ni una palabra. No se si en realidad alegrarme por ello. Tio Charlie nos llama regularmente, y le hemos invitado a pasar las navidades en casa, o año nuevo. Pero siempre se niega, diciendo que no puede dejar a Tia Mattie Fae sola, o si no incendiaría la casa. En parte tiene razón, pero aun así le enviamos los regalos por correo.

La vida no siempre es fácil, pero creo que nosotros ya hemos pagado nuestro precio, y ahora nos tocaba vivir en paz, como siempre quisimos.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Siento el abrupto final, me da un poco de vergüenza. De verdad, lo siento mucho.<p> 


End file.
